Heart Confessions
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: I wonder if she feels the same way. I can't take this anymore, I just have to know. Oneshots of bachelors confessing their love. BachelorxMain, BachelorxBachelorette
1. Restfully Waiting

**A/N: I probably should work on the alphabet oneshots but a light bulb went off in my mind and I just had to write them. This soon to be collection of oneshots is the result of accidently triggering Jin's confession TWICE in one day then again a few days later. Yes, I didn't see his confession and he looked so sad. Well, enough about Jin. Toby is up first! **

"Does being with me bore you?" the silver haired fisherman would ask.

"No, of course not, being with you is the highlight of my day," the brunette would reply.

He would smile at her, close his eyes and relax. She would do the same and the two of them would just lay there.

xxx

"Good morning Angela," the fisherman greeted.

"Hey Toby, you're out early today," Angela replied.

The two of them were standing on the dock. Toby held his fishing pole in one hand and bait in the other. Angela was gripping her fishing pole while the hook bobbled in the water. A small pile of freshly caught fish sat next to her.

He shrugged and sat down next to her, casting his line. "Ozzie wanted me to catch some more fish for the store. He's busy with Paolo," Toby explained.

Angela looked at him disbelievingly. "What would he be doing with Paolo? Paolo's old enough to go anywhere by himself, isn't he?"

Toby nodded while reeling in his catch. "Yeah but once in a while, Ozzie likes to go with Paolo to make sure he's okay."

She nodded in somewhat understanding and didn't say anything back. The only sound that could be heard was the winding of the fishing pole, the flopping of the fish and the casting of the line.

Toby started grunting as he tried to reel in a fish. The fish seemed to refuse to budge no matter how hard he yanked at the pole. Angela left her own on the dock and stepped behind him and helped him reel it in.

With their combined efforts, they finally managed to pull the fish out. The fish landed on the dock and started flopping like crazy. Angela grinned at Toby as he skilfully de-scaled the fish and placed it in a cooler.

"Thanks for the help," Toby stated, giving her a lazy smile. Angela couldn't help but blush. She found Toby extremely attractive and the notion that she was falling in love with him was always at the back of her mind.

They continued fishing for a few hours. The sun almost reached the highest point in the sky. "I'm going to go back to the farm," Angela informed Toby as she packed up her stuff.

He nodded rhythmically and stood up too. "I have to get this back to Ozzie," Toby stated.

Angela smiled at him and saw a look of confusion dawn his face. She looked at him questioningly and he took in a breath of air. "Angela, are you busy later?" Toby asked.

"No I just have to take care of my farm and then I'll have free time," she replied, now she was confused.

He nodded with understanding. "Do you think we can talk? There's something I need to tell you..."

"O-okay, sure," Angela said questioningly.

"Meet me at the lighthouse at 16:00," Toby said calmly.

She nodded and he walked off, leaving her to stare at him in puzzlement. Nevertheless, she went back to her farm, took care of the animals and crops, and then walked back to the lighthouse to wait.

It was about 13:00 so she had three more hours to wait. She sat behind the lighthouse, basking in the coolness of the shade. Closing her eyes, she tried to figure out what Toby wanted to talk about. Nothing came to mind and eventually she fell asleep.

xxx

"Now watch carefully, Paolo. You have to make sure you cut the fish in thin slices," Ozzie explained as he watched his son cut fish.

Toby was standing a few metres away from them, organizing the shelves of fish recipes that were on sale. The clock on the wall chimed, signalling 15:00.

"Toby, make sure the recipes are in order. Renee came in last week and couldn't find some," Ozzie called over his shoulder.

He did as told and cleared his throat, earning a look from Paolo. Toby gave Paola a look as a signal and shook his head.

"Hey dad, do you mean like this?" Paolo asked before deliberately cutting the fish in fast uneven strokes.

"No, no, no, not like that. Here, let me show you." Ozzie turned so his back was toward Toby, took the knife from Paola and demonstrated on how to slice the fish.

Paolo smiled at Toby and paid attention to his dad. Toby smiled back and hurried out the door.

He arrived ten minutes later but couldn't see Angela anywhere. He looked around but still couldn't find her anywhere. Toby sat on the bench beside the lighthouse, a look of disappointment on his face.

The wind ruffled his silver hair and the sound of waves lapping at the shore surrounded him. He could also hear seagulls cawing in the distance. When they flew away, Toby could hear the sound of someone breathing.

Curious as to whom the breathing belonged to, Toby stood up and walked around the area. The sound seemed to be coming from behind the lighthouse.

Walking towards it, he spotted Angela resting against it. Her hair was slightly ruffled from the wind and her head was tilted to the right, looking as if it was going to fall at any moment.

Toby couldn't help but chuckle. All along she had been here, waiting. The sound of his laughter reached her ears and she stirred. Her eyes opened and she squinted at the bright sunlight. She turned and let out a surprised shriek which caused Toby to laugh.

"T-Toby, when did you get here?" Angela questioned with a demanding tone.

"A while ago, I didn't see you here so I decided to wait," he replied. He didn't tell her that he thought she wasn't coming and how disappointed he felt.

Angela scratched the back of her head with one hand sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I got here a bit early and decided to relax. I guess I got _too _relax and fell asleep."

Toby smiled at her. "Heh, that's kind of like me."

They laughed together for a few seconds before Angela turned and asked him, "what did you want to tell me?"

Toby flushed and turned away from her. He walked towards the bench and stood there. She followed him. "What is it, Toby?"

He turned around and faced her. "Hmmm... I can't figure out the right way to put this. But I'd like to just say it." Toby paused while she looked at him, baffled. "I ... I like you, Angela. I don't know when these feelings started, but when I think about you, my heart flutters. Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she let in a sharp intake of air. She couldn't believe that he had just confessed to her, she never expected it to come from him.

Toby took her silence as a negative answer and hung his head. "I get it. I'm sorry for bothering you."

That snapped her out of her surprise and she quickly shook her head. "No, Toby, wait! I- I like you too," Angela replied, a faint blush on her cheeks but a wide smile on her face. "I wanted you to say something to me for a long time but I never had the courage to ask you out." She breathed in and paused for dramatic effect. "Yes, I will go out with you," she finally said, a cheerful grin on her face.

Toby looked shocked. "Really, I can't believe you feel the same way... I was so worried..." He walked up to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. "T-then, shall I walk you home?"

Angela nodded meekly and gave him her hand. He took it with confidence and proceeded to walk her back to her farm.

xxx

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, I am 100% sure about it."

"Well if you're sure then yes. My answer is yes."

The silver haired man happily held the brunette's hands in his own and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled apart, both their faces were as red as a tomato.

"I love you, Angela."

"I love you too, Toby."

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you liked it at least :D Reviews/Comments are always welcome!!! **

**I plan to do a oneshot on all the bachelorxmain girl, bachelorxbachelorette and crack pairings. Suggestions are welcomed! (At least that way it still counts as a review –evil laugher-) **


	2. Medical Help

**A/N: Here is my awesome hubby's confession (: I think I should've written more of a back story but this should still make sense. Yes, he does like her and doesn't know how to tell her. I know I didn't write Jin like that but that's what it's supposed to be. **

The black haired doctor sat at his desk with a pile of paperwork in front of him. Lightly, he used his left hand to massage his temple as the other held the pen he was using. Outside the sun had set and the moon was high in sky. He had finished with seeing all his patients hours ago and he was still at work.

"Jin, you should stop working and go home. Go get some rest, you can always finish that tomorrow," his nurse and grandmother, Irene commented.

He shook his head, the locks of his hair flying. "I have to finish these first."

Irene looked at the pile of paperwork and sighed. "Jin, go home. I can take care of those," she replied gently.

"Oh no, I can't do that Grandmother."

"Just go before I start yelling."

A look of amusement crossed his face and he reluctantly walked out of the clinic. His house was in Maple Lake District and the clinic was in Waffle Town so he had a fair amount of walking to do. He headed down the path with the moon shining above him. He kept massaging his temple and a sigh escaped his lips. As much as he loved his job, it was incredible stressful at times.

"Hello Doctor Jin," a soft voice called out to him. He turned to see the farmer, Angela, a few paces behind him.

"Good evening, Angela," he replied, dipping his head. She smiled at him and they continued walking with her trailing a bit behind him.

"What are you doing out so late Doctor?"

"I just left the clinic, there were some paperwork that needed to be done," he replied.

"If you need help, I can go off to the clinic after I finish with my farm," she said cheerfully.

"No thank you Angela. I can handle it but thanks for offering." He didn't want her there. If she was there then he wouldn't get _anything _done.

A look of disappointment crossed her face but since he was walking in front of her, he didn't notice. "I'll see you tomorrow Doctor Jin, good night," Angela said before turning and walking down the path towards Caramel River District.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her leave. A rush of emotions released in his body and he felt trapped. A look of longing filled his eyes and he didn't know why.

xxx

Silence hung in the air at the clinic as Jin concentrated on the leftover paperwork that Irene hadn't completed while she mixed new medical concoctions. The opening of the clinic door alerted Jin but he didn't look up, instead he just kept concentrating on the words in front of him.

"Angela! What happened to you?" Irene exclaimed. At the mention of Angela's name, Jin froze and his eyes widened. He didn't hear her reply and worry spread through his body.

"Jin! Come here quickly!" Irene called out. Swiftly, he got out of his chair and rushed to the reception area to see Owen with Angela's unconscious body in his arms. Jealousy seared through his body and he bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

He ushered Owen into an examine room along with Angela's body. Owen gently laid her body onto the soft bed and stepped back. "I found her in the mines like this and she was already unconscious," Owen explained as Jin checked her breathing with his stethoscope.

Irene had hooked her up to a monitor to keep an eye on her heart rate and blood pressure, just in case something was going on in her body. Her blood pressure was normal and her heart rate was stable. Carefully, he quickly sutured the lacerations on her arms and rubbed an ointment onto her bruises to make sure the swelling would go down.

"Is she going to be okay?" Owen asked anxiously. Jin nodded and quickly wrote down notes into Angela's medical file before walking back to his office.

The pile of paperwork still sat on this desk but he couldn't concentrate anymore on it. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

xxx

Jin sat in front of his clean desk. The paperwork had finally been completed, thanks to Angela's help. After she had healed, she had come to the clinic to thank Jin, although it was his job. She saw him getting frustrated and decided to help him against his wishes.

He glanced at the desk with relief. Paperwork was the bane of being a doctor. He walked outside to see Irene arranging the new bottles of medicine behind the counter. "Do you need any help, Grandmother?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. You can leave now Jin. I can close up after I'm done. Besides, it's your day off today, go relax."

Jin nodded and left. He knew better than to argue with Irene. Outside, small flakes of snow were falling down lightly. Some got caught in his black hair. Walking through town, he headed toward Caramel River District.

He spotted Angela gently brushing her cow's fur and murmuring to it in the pasture. Jin smiled and walked closer to her, calling her name.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Hello Doctor Jin."

Jin frowned a bit at the formality. "Angela, you know you can just call me Jin outside the clinic."

She blushed and nodded. "Ha-ha, right," she said smiling. "What are you doing here, Doctor, ah, I mean Jin?"

"I was taking a walk through the island. It's my day off today," he replied.

"Oh, I see." She turned back to her cow and Jin watched her. Snow was still falling and they caught in her shoulder length brown hair.

"Angela, are you busy later in the day?"

She tilted her head a few degrees and shook it. "No I don't have anything else to do after I finish taking care of my farm, why?"

"There's something I need to tell you," Jin answered swiftly.

She stared at him, puzzled. "Can't you tell me now?"

"It would be best to wait until later in the day. Can you meet me at Alan's tree at 16:00?"

Angela nodded her head and gave him a smile. "Of course, I'll see you there, then?"

A look of relief appeared on his face and he beamed at her. "I shall see you later."

xxx

Jin walked up the snowy hill and saw the brunette standing underneath the big tree. He picked up the pace and arrived a bit short of breath.

He exhaled softly before calling her name, slightly startling her. She turned around quickly, her eyes wide before smiling warmly at him. Snow was still falling around them.

"I'm sorry to cause you to wait," Jin apologized.

"You don't have to say sorry, Jin. I wasn't here that long." That was a lie. She had arrived an hour before the time they were supposed to meet. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't be late so he wouldn't have to wait. Instead, she was the one waiting and the air was chilly.

He noticed her rubbing one arm across the one and looked at her. She blushed when she felt his gaze. Her cheeks flared a light red and she blinked when she felt the unfamiliar feeling of warmth.

Jin pushed his glasses up so they rested on the bridge of his nose. "Are you cold?" he asked, a touch of concern showing in his navy blue eyes.

She shook her furiously and smiled. "No, I'm fine," she lied again.

He blinked his eyes twice and shrugged. She clearly didn't want to admit she was cold although he could see it plainly.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me earlier, Doctor Jin?"

His eyebrows creased and he bit his lip as a small smile formed. "Angela, I'd really prefer you calling me Jin," he stated calmly. He knew he was avoiding the question but he had no clue as to how to tell her!

She giggled a bit; the cold was finally getting to her. "Of course but what do you need to tell me?"

He breathed in deeply and exhaled. "I've developed an unhealthy obsession with longing to know how you feel about..." he trailed off.

Angela looked up at him expectantly and urged him to continue.

He started over, the words spilling from his mouth. "I've developed an unhealthy obsession with longing to know how you feel about me. Because, truthfully, I can't stop thinking about you...I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened to unbelievable lengths and her mouth was agape. She didn't reply and kept looking at him. "Wha..."

Jin stood in front of her, waiting for an answer but when he received none, his head drooped. "I-I understand," he murmured lightly and turned to walk away, avoiding the patch of ice before him.

He was halfway down the hill before he heard Angela yelling to him. "Jin, wait!"

Turning around, he saw her run down the hill after him. He opened his mouth to warn her about the patch of ice but was too late when he saw her slip and roll down the hill. Jin stared in horror as she rolled past him and crashed into a fence. Swiftly, he walked down the hill and crouched next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and gently shook her.

She didn't respond and panic spread through his body. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to Meringue Clinic. He knocked on the door, hoping Irene was still there and hadn't left yet.

"Who is it? The clinic is closed," Irene stated before she spotted her grandson covered in snow carrying Angela's unconscious body.

"Dear Goddess, what happened, Jin?" Irene asked as she led him to an examine room, the same one that Angela was in the last time she had gotten hurt.

"She slipped on a patch of ice and crashed into a fence," Jin explained, taking his stethoscope out and checking her breathing. Irene didn't question him as to how he knew and why he as the one that carried her here.

"Her breathing is stable, heart rate is stable and her blood pressure is normal. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up to make sure she doesn't have a concussion," Irene explained, her eyes watching Jin the whole time.

He nodded his head slowly, his gaze remaining on Angela's face. _"This is my entire fault, if only I had warned her or if I hadn't walked away,"_ Jin thought to himself, as a look of anguish in his eyes.

Irene noticed the awkward silence that hung in the air and quietly walked out of the room. Jin didn't notice and slid into a chair beside the bed. He clasped her hand and watched her sleeping form.

xxx

Some time passed and Jin had dozed off. He awoke with a start, alarm filling his eyes when Angela was still unconscious. He sighed and took her hand. "Angela..." he whispered.

She stirred and opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light. "Jin," she mumbled, staring up at him. He looked shocked and dropped her hand. She frowned and tilted her head.

"I-I'm sorry," he said lightly before picking up the clipboard that had her stats on it. He picked up his pen and wrote on it, pretending to be focusing on it.

"Owww," Angela moaned as she sat up, her right hand on her forehead. Immediately, Jin rushed to her side, his eyebrows creased and a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Jin asked quickly.

An amused look appeared on her face and she shook her head, causing burning pain in her head. The amused look quickly gave way to pain and her eyes watered. She moaned again.

"Lie back down against the pillow. It should make the pain not as strong," Jin instructed.

She did as he said and some of the pain disappeared but most was still present. "Ughh."

He handed her a glass of water and a pill. "That should help you with the headache. We're going to keep you here for a day just to make sure you haven't suffered a concussion," Jin explained, writing down _headache_ onto her medical file.

Angela nodded her head slowly. He looked at her and said, "I'll leave you to rest."

He headed for the door and she quickly sat up, her head protested by setting off more pain. She cried out loud and he rushed back to her side.

"Angela! Don't get up unless it's necessary or you're going to feel more pain," Jin scolded.

She looked up at him meekly. "But it was necessary," she mumbled quietly.

He heard her and looked at her, "what did you just say?"

"I said it was necessary," Angela repeated.

"Why was it necessary?"

"Because you were leaving," she replied simply.

A stunned look crossed his face and she smiled at him. "I-I never did to get reply earlier," she said, a deep blush on her face.

He just stared at her, puzzled. "You didn't answer me earlier. I thought that you..." Jin trailed off.

She shook her head, no. "I was in shock and couldn't think of anything to say. I-I love you too, Jin," Angela said with confidence.

Fire burned in her eyes and he smiled. "I am glad that is your answer." Jin walked up closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. A giggle escaped her lips and she beamed at him.

xxx

"Do you, Angela, take Jin to be your husband in sickness and in health, for forever as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Do you, Jin, take Angela to be your wife in sickness and in health, for forever as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife! Congratulations to you both and may your journey in life together be merry!"

The black haired doctor looked at his newly wedded wife with adoration shining in his eyes. She looked back him, her eyes light and a bright smile on her face. "Kiss me..."

"Gladly," he breathed as he leaned in and placed his mouth on hers. Their eyes fluttered shut when their mouths made contact. Everyone watched the two of them seal their marriage with the kiss and applauded.

"I love you, Angela."

"I love you too, Jin. Forever and for always."

**A/N: I have been waiting **_**forever **_**to use the tripping, falling, ending up in the clinic and confessing part. That was actually from a dream I had and yeah it was at Alan's tree in my dream, except it wasn't a Harvest Moon bachelor ): I love Jin, he is just so awesome in the ways he expresses his feelings for you :3 **

**I hope you liked this confession! Reviews/Comments are always welcomed!!!! Any suggestions as to what pairings you want from Tree of Tranquility or Animal Parade is also welcomed. I will try my best at any crack pairing :D **

**Speaking of crack pairings, expect a VaughnxLuna confession oneshot next!**


	3. Eventually Together

**A/N: This is the first crack pairing confession oneshot :) I thought of this pairing while talking to RaisingDawn about pairings and I had told her Vaughn and Luna would be extremely weird since their personalities clash but some how I ended up writing this. Please enjoy confession oneshot numba 3!**

"I don't care what you say, you're coming with me no matter what," a tall blonde woman said to the silver haired man.

He rolled his eyes and scowled at her. "I don't care. No matter what you say, I'm not going with you."

She laughed and smiled a knowing smile. "Oh you're going to go with me but I'm not the one making you," the blonde explained. "My mom wants you to come with me and if you don't then there will be consequences, for you."

The man scowled again before muttering his reply. "Fine, let's go then. The sooner we get it over with, the better."

xxx

Vaughn stepped off the boat and smiled to himself. A light breeze ruffled the hair that stuck out under his hat. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that the island looked better than it had five years ago.

Five years ago he had came to the island with his cousin Julia to visit some distant cousin. Vaughn didn't know her but apparently Julia and she were good friends. Mirabelle had forced him to go along against his wish. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had loved that trip. It was nice change of scenery and the townspeople were nice and they didn't bother him. There was only one person he didn't like on the island and if memory recalls, her name was Luna.

Luna was shorter than Vaughn and had pale pink hair tied up in two pigtails. Any guy that looked at her would think she was cute but not him. When he first saw her, he knew that he wouldn't like her and he was right.

Whenever the two of them happened to be in the same place an argument would always be started and end with them walking away angrily.

Vaughn rolled his eyes as he remembered what happened with Luna five years ago. He walked towards Caramel River District- Angela's home. She was the owner of Leafwing Ranch.

He spotted her talking and brushing her livestock and he smiled. Anyone that is kind to animals must be a good person, at least which is what he thought. "Angela."

She lifted her head and turned in the direction of the voice. When she spotted Vaughn, she waved at him happily. "Hey Vaughn, you're early today," Angela stated cheerfully.

He shrugged his shoulders and gestured to her livestock. "Do you need a hand?"

"Sure, you can brush the horses and goats," Angela replied, handing him a spare brush.

The two of the spent almost the entire morning brushing coats. Angela chatted happily while Vaughn nodded his head once in a while.

xxx

"Watch were you're going!" a feminine voiced shouted at Vaughn.

He looked behind him and saw the pale pink haired woman. Vaughn narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you be more careful?" he retorted.

She glared daggers at him and pointed a finger. "You were the one that crashed into me," Luna exclaimed angrily.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and ignored her. Noticing the blue haired woman behind her, he nodded his head to her before walking off.

Luna stomped her feet. "That guy is so rude! If he wasn't friends with Angela I'd hurt him so bad!" the woman fumed.

Her sister, the blue haired woman looked over at her with her kind eyes. "Maybe he's just lonely," she reasoned.

"Pfft, as if! That man has social issues! I hate him, he is so annoying!"

Her sister laughed. "Luna, you don't need to make a big deal out of it. He's just being himself."

Luna didn't answer but just glared in the direction that Vaughn walked off in.

xxx

"I don't get why you forced me to come with you," Vaughn grumbled to the peach coloured chef.

"You always complain that you're bored every time you come here," the chef replied, grinning. The pair of them was sitting in a booth opposite each other at Sundae Inn. It wasn't his shift yet so he invited his girlfriend, Vaughn and a mysterious person to lunch.

Vaughn glared at his friend. "Chase, tell me who else you invited, besides your girlfriend," he demanded.

Chase smirked and waved him off. "Just be patient and wait. You'll see soon, they're coming any minute now."

He grumbled to himself but didn't say anything to Chase. Five minutes passed before Chase stood up and walked towards the door, telling him to stay.

The voice of two women chattering caused him to turn his head. He saw Chase with Candace and _her. _He stood up and walked up to them. She gasped and glared at him, which he returned.

"What are you doing here!?" they both yelled at the same time. Chase smirked and Candace let out a laugh.

"Nice, you two just talked at the same time. Maybe you two have something in common," Chase teased as he slid back into the booth with Candace next to him.

Vaughn and Luna remained standing, still glaring at each other. Candace watched them with a smile on her lips and Chase laughed at their antics. They turned and glared at the couple. "Just sit down already," Chase instructed.

Grudgingly, they slid into the booth- Luna first then Vaughn. Chase would look at Candace with adoration in his eyes causing her to blush while Vaughn and Luna glowered at each other.

They ordered their food quickly. Chase would start a conversation with Vaughn, Candace would listen and Luna would always interrupt, starting an argument with Vaughn. Comebacks flew back and forth between the two of them, leaving Chase and Candace to watch. Chase shook his head and rolled his eyes while Candace smiled a knowing smile.

xxx

"Have you learnt to make cakes yet, Vaughn?" the chef of Sundae Inn questioned as his skilful hands carefully mixed the cake batter.

"Why would I need to know how to bake cakes?" Vaughn shot back, his hand lingering around the handle of his cup of hot milk.

Chase stared at him with disbelief in his eyes. "You have no clue what tomorrow is, do you?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?" He sipped his milk slowly and tipped his hat so the brim covered his face.

"Maybe this is why you never had a girlfriend. Your personality sure doesn't help," Chase said casually.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "I don't need one." He nodded towards the soon to be cake, "that for Candace?"

Chase smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying a new type of cake, mint cake."

Vaughn made a face and Chase laughed at him before they lapsed into silence. Chase was busy making the cake and Vaughn was lost in his own thoughts.

The chiming of the bell above the door to the inn rang, alerting Chase to customers. Vaughn looked up to see Angela and _Luna_. Angela waved to him before heading to a nearby table with a glaring Luna behind her. He nodded his head to her and ignored Luna which ticked her off.

He could hear the two of them talking and it was hard to _not _listen in, not that he wanted to anyway.

"I wonder if he's going to give me shortcake again, tomorrow."

"Do you like them that much? You can always make them yourself, you know."

"Yeah I know but they're his favourite kind of cake. Plus they're the only kind he can make." The two females giggled and Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"So Luna, are you giving anyone a cake tomorrow?"

She shook her head with a sad look in her eyes and sighed. "There's no one here on the island that's interested in me."

"Is there anyone on the island that _you _are interested in though?"

Vaughn could see, out of the corner of his eye, a faint blush rising onto the woman's cheeks. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"You're lying, there is someone," Angela exclaimed.

Vaughn rolled his eyes at himself and tried to force himself to stop eavesdropping. He had better things to do with his time. _"Yeah, like baking a cake for someone..." _His eyes widened as that thought- if it could even be called that- ran through his mind. Where had that came from? He stood up and placed money on the table. "Later Chase, I have things to do."

Chase waved one hand at him and he left, heading to the beach. He sat there and let the cold winter breeze caress his face. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax only to be interrupted.

"V-Vaughn, is that you?" Candace called out, almost timidly.

He opened his eyes and saw her standing a few metres away from him. He got up and looked at her. "What?"

She bit her lip and fiddled her fingers. "Ummm, I was just wondering...what you think of Luna," she explained in a quiet voice that he had to strain to hear.

His eyes widened in shock then he scowled. "I don't like her," he stated bluntly. Candace's head drooped but when he spoke those words, he felt something stir inside him. Maybe it was hatred? No, it couldn't be. Hatred didn't feel like that, hatred felt more like whenever he has to face Mark and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why are you asking me this? " Vaughn demanded.

"I-I was just curious," Candace stuttered. "D-do you think you can b-bake a cake for her?"

"What did you just say!?" Vaughn exclaimed.

Candace bit her lip. "No one's planning to bake a cake for Luna, I-I don't want to see her sad."

He blinked his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you asking_ me _out of all people?"

"Out of all the people on the island, you seem to be the one that talks to her the most," Candace reasoned. _"Even though they're usually arguing..."_

Vaughn stayed silent and looked her in the eyes. Almost stubbornly, he nodded his head. "Fine, just don't expect anything fancy."

xxx

Luna sat in front of the sewing machine, running fabrics underneath. Her sister and Chase were in the dining room, eating the bake he had baked. It was Thanksgiving today and Chase had made it especially for Candace and vice versa.

Her eyes were narrow and a look of jealousy adorned her face. Every year Candace would get a cake, either from an admirer or her boyfriend of three years, Chase.

Luna had never received a cake, ever. All her friends on the island are female and none were male. Sure, there were guys she talked to but none that liked her in that way. Every year she would bake a cake and give it to Gill in the hopes that he would give her one in return. Gill always declined, except when his father happened to be watching, then he would accept but Luna knew it was only because of his father.

Now that Gill had a girlfriend, Luna couldn't give him any cakes without raising suspicion. She didn't want people to think that she was after Gill, especially since Angela is her best friend and also Gill's girlfriend.

She yelped loudly as she nearly ran her fingers underneath the machine. She took her foot off the pedal, clutched her hand in the other and stared at it. The hand was shaking, causing the other to as well. Luna glared at the machine before getting up and stomping into the store.

Shelly looked at her with concern in her eyes after hearing her yelp but Luna waved her off and walked outside. The cold winter air blasted her face and sent shivers up her arms. She could hear Candace ask Shelly about what had happened but Luna didn't care and walked toward the beach hoping to get her thoughts in order.

The waves flowed inward and outward before the pattern repeated itself. Luna sat down on the snow covered sand and gazed out to sea. She started thinking about the available bachelors on the island, her life on the island and her friends. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone had walked up behind her.

Vaughn held a box in one hand while the other was in his pocket. He had seen Luna from afar and even though he didn't want to give her a cake, he started walking towards her since he _did_ promise Candace.

As he neared her, he could see the thoughtful expression on her face and couldn't help but wonder what was going on through her mind. He thought that she was an intriguing person although annoying and rude at times; sometimes he even thought she was _kind. _Vaughn didn't know where that idea had come from but whenever he saw her with Candace, he would always think that- that she is kind.

He stood behind her but still a few metres away. He cleared his throat and alerted her to his presence. He watched as her head shook a bit before turning around, an alarmed look in her eyes which caused him to smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him and the alarm gave way to confusion. "What do you want?" She questioned him.

He didn't answer her but looked at her face. From her face, Vaughn deduced that she was tired and drained. The fiery look that always danced in her eyes was gone and her voice sounded weary. Why he was noticing all these things, he didn't know.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Luna asked once more. This time she had looked away, her gaze turned to the darkening sky.

Vaughn stayed silent but placed the box in her sight. She looked at him warily, unsure of what to make of the situation. "Take it, it's for you," Vaughn stated, his face unemotional.

A guarded looked appeared in her eyes. "What is in it?"

"A cake," he replied simply.

"A cake?" she echoed, her voice laced with puzzlement.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed. "Yes, it's a cake! Just take it already."

She took the box and opened it to reveal a piece of shortcake sitting inside. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "why are you giving me a cake?"

Vaughn shrugged his shoulders again. "I was bored and just decided to. If you don't want it, I'll take it back," he replied.

Luna looked at the cake then back at him. "Did you do something to this cake?"

He glared at her. "No, I didn't, it's just a normal piece of shortcake."

Luna took his word and bit into it. The creamy texture mixed with the strawberry flavour, sending a warm feeling through her body. "Thanks."

He nodded and tipped his hat to cover his eyes. He could still see her before him. Her eyes had a shine to them and a smile was sprawled on her lips.

xxx

"If you have so much time on your hands get yourself a girlfriend. I like you and all but I also like my free time with _my _girlfriend."

Vaughn took that as a subtle hint to leave. Swallowing the last of the milk, he placed the coins on the table and left, walking towards the beach. Whenever he was on Waffle Island Vaughn would spend most of his time on the beach, it felt soothing to him.

When he arrived however, he spotted the pink haired woman which was a bit odd. Of all the times he had visited the beach he had never saw her there, minus Thanksgiving. "Luna," he greeted with a nod.

She smiled lightly at him and they both looked into the horizon. Silence filled the air and normally it wouldn't bother Vaughn but for some reason, he felt awkward around her.

Luna couldn't help but look over at him once in a while. His hat covered part of his eyes but she could still see them and was shocked to see how bright they were. Why she kept looking at him, she didn't know.

"Why are you here so much?" Luna asked him, breaking the silence.

"Watching the waves move freely soothes me."

She looked at him, unsure of what he meant. "What do you mean by that?"

Vaughn shrugged, he himself unsure of what he meant. "Nothing, I just like it here," he replied.

Luna nodded and they lapsed back into silence. "Why do you come to Waffle Island so much?"

He turned and looked at her before turning back to the ocean. "My aunt forced me to come with my cousin once to visit Angela. I liked it here and came back to visit once every season. Now I just come whenever I have the time," Vaughn explained.

She nodded again, a small smile on her face. "I wish I could move away but I don't want to leave Candace and Grandmother alone," Luna started, a reminiscing look in her eyes.

Vaughn didn't say anything and listened. "I've lived in the city for most of my life and it just feels weird here. I guess I should be used to it by now but..." Luna sighed.

He closed his eyes and let the wind blow through his hair. "Yeah, I know what you mean," Vaughn replied lowly. He turned to face her and their eyes met. She smiled at him and he gave her a half smile.

xxx

"When did you and Luna get so close?"

Vaughn groaned and placed his forehead on the table, next to his glass of milk. "Never, we just talked. We are _not _close."

Chase chuckled and sipped his own cup of orange juice. The two of them were sitting in a booth at Sundae Inn talking since Chase didn't have to work yet. "I'm sure that's just what you want me to believe," he teased.

"Whatever Chase, believe what you want," Vaughn grumbled under his breath.

xxx

"Hey Chase, hey Candy," Luna greeted as she spotted them walking through the door.

"Good afternoon Luna," Candace replied with a shy smile.

"Hi?" Chase said, confusion lacing his voice. Every time he came to the tailor store Luna would always glare, roll her eyes or ignore him. Now she actually talked to him!

Luna smiled at them before walking to her bedroom in the back. Chase raised his eyebrows at Candace and she smiled back at him. They sat down in the kitchen where Candace tried to explain to him Luna's behaviour.

"I'm not sure. S-she's been like that since three days ago. Every time I see her, she's always smiling or happy. When she sees other people, she says hello to them. I-I think it's because of Vaughn," Candace murmured.

Chase laughed and grinned. "I knew Vaughn had something to do with it!" he replied, cheekily.

Candace smiled shyly at him. "D-do you think we should do something?"

"Nah, I'm sure that the two of them will figure it out themselves. I've ever seen Vaughn so...I don't know how to describe it but he looks happier now. I've always thought that they hated each other."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Luna always acts like that towards people she doesn't really know. She does that to people that she finds annoying too. I think Vaughn falls into both those categories. I-I thought she hated him too but I think they're friends now."

He chuckled. "If they're friends then I'll be surprised. I don't know about Luna but becoming friends with Vaughn is as hard as breaking a rock in two with your own hands."

Candace blinked her cerulean eyes at him. "...did you manage to break a rock with your hands?" she asked, timidly.

"W-what did you just ask me?" he spluttered, almost choking on the water he had been drinking.

She ducked her head and shook it, her cheeks a blazing red. "N-nothing," she stuttered.

Chase placed a hand underneath her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. Her eyes flickered and she looked away from him. "No, Candace, I didn't break a rock with my hands," Chase stated, a grin playing on his face as a blush rose to her cheeks.

xxx

Vaughn walked down the streets of Waffle Town, enjoying the warm summer breeze. It was already midday and the sun hung high in the sky. Throughout the whole day, he had heard bits of conversation between lovers about the Firefly Festival. Vaughn knew from previous years that attending the Firefly festival with that special someone was tradition. Whenever he had came to Waffle Island in the summer, it was always _after _the Firefly Festival, except for this year. He always avoided coming around this time since he didn't like the feeling that settled in him.

For some odd reason, this year he had decided to take a break from work and from Sunny Island to visit Waffle Island the week of the Firefly Festival. The festival hadn't crossed his mind till Chase had reminded him yesterday. Now that he was here he didn't want to leave just yet. Usually he stayed on the island for about a week.

Vaughn stared at the ocean and watched as the waves crashed onto the shore, glinting under the sun's rays. Whenever he wasn't in Chase's company, he found himself at the beach. "Why am I here this week? Why did I forget the festival was this week?" Vaughn mumbled to himself.

xxx

Luna stood in front of the shelves, folding the clothes into neat piles. Shelly was tidying up the table showing the new arrivals while Candace was in the backroom, sewing.

She stretched and shook her hands, sending dust flying up into the air. "Grandmother, can we get rid of some of these clothes? Some of them are so old that they're sitting here just collecting dust," Luna complained.

Shelly walked over and inspected the clothes. "I'm sure with a good wash they will look as good as new," she concluded optimistically.

Luna shrugged and walked to the next shelf, doing the same thing as she did with the other. "Luna, are you busy tomorrow night?" Shelly questioned.

She shook her head no, a frown forming on her face. Tomorrow night would be the Firefly Festival. Like all romantic festivals, Luna was never invited to them since no one ever asked her.

"Do you want to watch the fireflies with me?"

Again she shook her head, no. Every year Shelly would ask Luna that same question, hoping that Luna would get the experience of watching the fireflies but Luna always declined her grandmother's offer. It just wouldn't be the same and besides, the Firefly Festival is a _romantic _festival, usually for couples.

xxx

"Why don't you ask Luna to go with you since you're staying on the island for the festival anyway?"

Vaughn glared at the orange haired cook. "Why should I bother with that?"

"Well since you're going to be here tomorrow, you might as well make yourself useful. Candace told me that every year Luna stays home by herself since no one _ever _asks her out."

"And that matters to me because?" Vaughn questioned with a straight face.

"You could at least do something generous while you're here! Besides, I thought the two of you are friends."

Vaughn scoffed. "That's news to me. I see her a lot and she talks to me but that doesn't mean we're friends."

"What if she believes that the two of you are friends?"

"She can believe what she wants."

"But that won't change your views to your 'relationship' with Luna?"

"No," Vaughn replied swiftly before standing up and leaving.

Chase shook his head and sighed, typical Vaughn. When the conversation takes a turn- for better or for worse- he just leaves.

xxx

The silver haired man stood at the beach once more. Now the sun was starting to set, casting its diminishing rays over the water, turning it yellow and orange.

A light and gentle breeze blew past him, cooling down his face. Chase's words kept repeating themselves in his mind for some reason unbeknownst to him. In his mind, he could also hear Luna's soprano voice talking along with seeing her smile. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the ocean.

He could hear her voice and the happiness that resonated in it as his inner self asked her to the festival in his mind. Shaking his head, he tried to rid the thoughts that seemed to be overwhelming him and the annoying voice that kept replaying.

Vaughn heard footsteps along the sidewalk next to the beach. He turned to look and saw the pink haired woman. He sighed in annoyance and turned back to look at the retreating sun.

"Hello Vaughn," Luna greeted as she stopped a few metres from him. He grunted a reply and noticed a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Are you busy tomorrow, Vaughn?" Luna asked a sudden fierceness in her eyes. After working in the tailor shop, she had started thinking about her past. She didn't want to keep missing romantic festivals and thought that it was time for her to take matters into her own hand.

"I'm not sure yet," Vaughn replied before a flash of guilt went through his body. He knew for certain that he wouldn't have anything special to do tomorrow and yet...

A soft sigh exited her lips but Vaughn heard it clearly and he felt guilty. The fierceness left her eyes, leaving them looking tired and dull. "Never mind then, sorry," she said.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her head was down and her eyes were staring at the sand in the ground. A strange feeling surged through his body, causing him to glare in her direction. She flinched, either she felt his gaze on her or she felt hurt.

They didn't talk for a long time. Finally the sun had set and the moon was out. Luna turned to look at Vaughn and caught his eye. He saw a tonne of emotion sparkling in her eyes. "I guess I'll see you some other time."

He nodded and she turned to leave. His thoughts raced in his mind along with Chase's voice. _"You might as well do something useful."_

"Luna!" Vaughn called out after her. Her pigtails swished as she turned her head. He breathed in deeply then asked, "Luna, do you want to go to the Firefly Festival with me tomorrow?" A light blush was present on his cheek and he pulled the rim of his Stetson down to cover his eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock along with a smile on her lips. "Gladly," she replied.

xxx

Vaughn stepped off the boat onto the dock. The waters were calm so he had arrived earlier than usual. The cool autumn wind blew past his forehead, swiping the few strands of his silver hair.

He looked around the town and spotted Chase with Candace. Quickly turning his head, he walked the other way, away from them as to not interrupt them.

Vaughn headed towards Caramel River District but avoided Angela's house. He didn't feel like talking to her even though he hadn't in a long time. He could see her out by the pasture brushing the mane of her horse. He ducked his head and fastened his stride, hoping to pass her without letting her see. Too bad her vision is near perfect.

"Vaughn!" Angela called out to him jovially.

He grunted in reply and nodded his head in greeting. She waved him over and he reluctantly walked closer.

"Good morning Vaughn, you're here earlier than usual," Angela mused. "How are you anyway? You look tired and worn out."

He looked at her with a guarded expression. "I'm fine," he replied.

She shook her head. "You're lying to me Vaughn. I'd know if you're lying or not. I've known you for a long time."

His amethyst eyes bore into hers, a firm look of displeasure on his face. "I'm not lying," he lied. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

Angela let out a puff of air and sighed. "Vaughn, just tell me already! Maybe I can help you. I bet you're having female troubles."

A light blush rose onto Vaughn's cheeks. He felt them starting to warm and pulled his hat to cover part of his eyes. "It's nothing Angela! Just leave it," he growled and turned to walk away.

"I bet you anything it's Luna." He stopped mid-step and looked at her, his eyes wide.

She grinned wickedly. "Now I know you _are _having troubles. Anything I can do to help?"

He swallowed and slowly nodded his head, walking back towards her. She laughed lightly and patted his shoulder. "Let me tell you how I got Gill to know my feelings for him."

xxx

His hat rested on his silver hair and the brim was pulled down to cover his eyes. Reluctantly, he walked into the tailor store. He spotted Luna immediately and the odd feeling he had always felt around her returned.

She spotted him and walked toward him, a light smile on her face. "Good morning Vaughn," she said cheerfully.

He mumbled a hello and looked away from her. "Are you busy later, Luna?" he asked, his voice a low grumble.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not busy. Why? Do you need something?"

"Can you meet me at Alan's tree at 16 o'clock?"

"Sure, I'll see you there then."

xxx

Vaughn paced back and forth in front of Alan's tree, the pretty red flower swaying in the wind. His mind was whirring with thoughts running all over. Looking into the distance, he spotted the pink haired woman approaching. He started feeling strange emotions over run him again.

"Hello Vaughn, you're here early."

He nodded and didn't say anything. Luna looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

He grabbed the rim of his hat and pulled it farther down. "There is something I need to say to you," Vaughn started.

Luna nodded her head, urging him to continue. "I don't know how or when this started but every time I'm near you I start feeling weird."

She stared at him with her eyebrows still raised. "What are you saying?" she questioned, her eyes flashing.

He exhaled, "don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean anything bad."

'Keep talking," Luna replied calmly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have been denying this ever since Chase first brought it up. I talked to Angela and I believe I now know."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice laced with mystification.

Vaughn looked into her ocean blue eyes and saw raw emotion reflected in them. He blinked. "I'm in love with you." His face burned and he tugged his Stetson down even farther.

Her mouth was open and her eyes were too. A blush began to form on her cheeks and she clasped her hands to her face, trying to cover them up. "D-do you actually mean that?"

He nodded his head slowly, his amethyst eyes looking bright. Her blue ones gazed into his and she smiled. Luna laughed and her voice rang through the air. "I believe I love you too, Vaughn."

They looked at each other, both their faces as red as tomatoes. Luna couldn't help but giggle and Vaughn smirked.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer towards him. She looked shock for a moment before amusement settled in her eyes. He stared at her, his smirk growing. She stuck her tongue out childishly and he laughed. Dipping his head, he placed a kiss on her lips. When they touched, a shiver ran throughout both their bodies as if they were getting shocked by lightning in a pleasant way.

They separated and Luna grinned. "Wow Vaughn, I never knew you're such a good kisser," she teased.

He growled at her before kissing her again. This time their lips stayed together for an even longer period.

xxx

"Vaughn! I can't do this! It hurts too much!"

He gripped his petite wife's hand tightly and murmured soothing words to her. Pain raked her body and soon she started screaming incoherent threats at him.

"This is _your_ entirefault! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to go through such horrible pain!" she screeched.

He ignored her threats and insults while still trying to soothe her.

Soon, the wailing of a newborn filled the building. The pink haired woman collapsed against the bed, panting. The silver haired man smiled, love shining in his eyes as he gazed at her. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her sweat soaked forehead murmuring words of comfort.

She gave him a weary smile and together they glanced at their newborn child in the arms of Irene. She held the child carefully in her arms and looked at her husband. He looked at her and smiled happily.

"I love you Luna."

"I love you too Vaughn."

They looked at their newborn child. "Would you be willing to go through that kind of pain again?"

She nodded happily.

**A/N: This is the _longest _oneshot I have _ever _written. The only part I like in this is the rock thing with Chase and Candace and the ending :3 I hope I made this pairing make some sense althoug the possiblility of this happening even if they were in the _same _game would be unlikely. **

**I hope you liked this! Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Reviews/Comments are always welcomed!! 8D **

**Someone requested a Julius confession so I'm working on that but I don't really know him that well so any help would be useful!! I'm also working on a GillxAngela confession so the next one would either be the GillxAngela or JuliusxMolly, it will depend on which I finish first.**

**Happy Leafing through fics~ **


	4. Not To Worry

**A/N: Sorry for people wanting to read the Julius confession but my brain kind of dies whenever I try writing that but I'm working on it! It **_**should **_**be the next one to be uploaded though, so in the mean time enjoy Gill's confession.**

"Are you busy later in the day?"

"No I'm not, why do you ask?"

A blush formed on his face. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch today..."

"It would be my honour to join you," she replied cheerfully.

xxx

The blonde haired man gripped his pen tightly while his eyes flickered from the clock to the door. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his work his thoughts would always start wandering, disabling him from working.

"Why don't you just go already, Gill? It's better to be early than late, you know," his co-worker Elli said wisely. She shook her head and let out a laugh as she compared the pile of paperwork she had completed to the pile he had yet to start.

"Father would not be pleased with me if I leave early," Gill replied, his eyes trained onto the stack of papers detailing the exports and imports of Waffle Island for the past season.

Elli sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "You know you're never going to be able to concentrate on your work until _after _your date, right?"

"It is _not _a date!" Gill stressed, "I'm just having lunch with my friend."

"Well I guess that's an improvement. Last year you didn't even acknowledge her existence," Elli said truthfully.

A light red tinge appeared on Gill's cheeks briefly before disappearing just as quick. He scowled lightly at her, "let's not get into that."

xxx

Gill walked into the Sundae Inn and immediately spotted the brunette. She waved a hand in his direction and he walked over smiling. "Hello Angela, you're right on time. Let's have lunch then."

She ducked her head and nodded. She had spent her whole morning after completing her farm chores around Waffle Town just to make sure she wouldn't be late. Gill pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, blushing slightly.

Gill gave Jake their order and turned to her, his sky blue eyes looking into her amber ones. "I'm glad you're joining me for lunch today, Angela."

She beamed at him and her eyes sparkled. "Well, why did you ask me to lunch today?"

"Y-you're my friend so I thought I'd treat you," Gill replied blushing. Their food arrived and they proceeded to eat while chatting some more.

"So, how is work? Is it going well?" Gill asked as he watched her munching on her food. _"Nice going Gill, just ruin the moment and ask her about work, out of all things." _

"It's going pretty well, my cow finally matured so now I can milk her," Angela replied happily.

His lips twitched and he smiled, his cheeks lifting up. "I'm glad to hear that. Don't work too hard though."

They continued eating and soon the food on the table disappeared. "Well, we should get going. It's good to get out once in a while. We should do this again soon."

He stood up and walked over to her, pulling the chair out for her. "Thank you Gill," Angela said warmly. "I should get going."

Gill nodded and waved. She waved back before walking out the door.

xxx

"How was your date with Angela, Gill?" Elli asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't a date!" Gill exclaimed, an annoyed look on his face as he started on the paperwork.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Okay then, how was going to lunch with your _friend_?"

Gill scowled at her. "Angela's your friend too."

Elli looked at him innocently. "Yeah but I'm not the one that went on a date with her," she said casually.

He ignored her and concentrated on the paperwork but a smile crept onto his face without him knowing. Elli saw and giggled, shaking her head to make sure he wouldn't suspect anything.

xxx

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick took._

Gill alternated his gaze between the clock and the door. Angela was late, later than usual. From what he remembered, she would always come down to the Town Hall around 2pm to visit Elli, and later, him. She would always come, no matter the weather, unless it was Sunday and the Town Hall was closed.

"You're going to burn a hole through the door and break the clock if you keep staring at them," Elli informed with a motherly tone.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

She chuckled and turned her gaze to the clock then door, mimicking him.

"What are you doing, Elli?"

Elli laughed some more and shook her head. "Ah Gill, you don't pay attention much do you?" Gill opened his mouth to speak but Elli interrupted him. "Or do you only pay attention to Angela?"

He gaped at her, eyes and mouth open wide, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Gill looked down, avoiding Elli's eyes and frowned at the paper, hoping the growing blush would fade.

"I know you're blushing, Gill." He groaned and turned his gaze to her. "Don't glare at me, you know it's true. Just admit it." Elli kept teasing him and the redder his face became.

xxx

It was now 4pm and Angela still hadn't shown up at Town Hall. Gill was starting to get nervous and worrisome. His hand tightened around the pen, gripping it. He bit his lip and looked anxiously between the clock and door, again.

"Elli, are you finished with your work?" Gill asked, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "Yeah, since unlike you, I've been working instead of having a staring contest with the wall and clock."

He sighed and looked back at the door, only proving her point. "Can you... go to Angela's farm and check on her?"

Elli raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk. "Are you worried about her?"

"No, of course I'm not!" Gill replied quickly. "I'm just wondering why she hasn't visited yet."

She nodded her head slowly. "Fine, let me organize the paperwork first."

Gill watched impatiently, his gaze lingering on the clock and door. He was about to ask her if she was ready to leave yet when the door opened and in walked Angela. His body tensed at the sight of her and his eyes widened.

"Good afternoon, Elli, Gill," Angela said, flashing them a weary smile before falling into a chair. She let out a content sigh and tilted her head to her right.

Gill's sky blue eyes watched her entire body, taking in all her actions. Her caramel coloured hair was tied back into a short ponytail; her amber eyes seemed dull in comparison and her arms seemed slightly bruised. He frowned and his eyebrows creased in concern.

Elli noticed this and walked over to her friend, standing next to her. "You okay, Angela?"

She nodded her head and managed a weak smile. "I'm fine, Elli. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"What have you been doing?" Gill asked, a frown still hanging on his lips.

Angela looked at him and turned her head away, biting her lip. "Ummm, ah, nothing important, I was doing some mining and I guess I lost track of time," she replied, letting out an awkward laugh.

He looked at her with unblinking eyes and arms crossed his chest. "Where did you get all those bruises from?"

"O-oh, I kind of didn't watch where I was walking andfelldownapitfall," she said quickly, her words blending into one.

Gill grimaced and shook his head. "Angela, you should be careful, especially in the mines. Those are dangerous places!"

Angela sweat-dropped and gave him a tight smile. "You don't have to worry about me, Gill. I'll be careful."

"I-I never said I was worried about you," Gill stammered, a blush growing on his cheeks.

xxx

"Good morning Gill," Angela chirped as she walked through the doors of the Town Hall. The blonde haired man glanced up at her from the files he was analyzing. She walked up to the counter and leaned over, so her face was a few metres away from Gill's.

She grinned at him and giggled, watching the muscles in his face tense and relax, depending on the sentence he was reading. The sound of her laughter reached his ears and he looked up due to curiosity.

Gill gasped as he came face to face with the young farmer. Her smile widened and she fluttered her eyelashes jokingly. His mouth was agape and his eyes were fully opened due to shock. A vibrant pink dusted his cheeks and he felt his heart beating fast, pounding against his rib cage.

Angela cocked her head to one side and pursed her lips. "Something wrong Gill?"

She leaned closer to him, their faces almost touching. A hardly visible blush began to form on her face and her amber eyes sparkled.

Gill leaned back, almost falling out of the chair he was perched on. The colour drained out of his face as her eyes looked at him except for the darkening pink. "W-what are you doing?!" he demanded as he steadied himself on the chair.

"I was just watching you work. Did I do something bad?" Angela asked innocently.

He blinked, unable to reply. Gill shook his head and sighed, a smile entertaining his lips.

xxx

"You should get out more, Gill. I've never seen you outside of Town Hall before, ah, actually the only time I've seen you anywhere else is during festivals and when you asked me to lunch."

Gill dropped his sliver pen and looked up at her, his sky blue eyes flashing. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked, exasperated.

She smiled. "Stop working all the time and go have some fun!"

"I'm not a child anymore, Angela. Work comes before that and Father won't be happy with me if I don't complete my work." With that said, he turned back to the piece of paper in front of him but the words seemed to dance on the page, unable to settle.

She frowned and looked away, whispering. "Does work come before friends too?"

He looked back up, confused. "Did you say something?"

Angela shook her head and headed toward the door, head drooping. "I-I'll see you later Gill, I'm sorry to bother you while you're trying to work."

Gill stood up abruptly causing the chair he was sitting on to fall to the floor. The noise caused the farmer to turn and she looked at him quizzically. He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, a small smile blooming on his face. "Are you busy later?"

Her face lit up and she nodded her head energetically. "No I'm not. Are you going to go have some fun with me?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and smirked. "Maybe I am. Can you meet me at Alan's tree around 1pm?"

"Sure, I'll see you later then. Bye Gill!" Angela replied beaming before walking out the door.

It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from him. He walked back to his desk and started working away; he had to finish his work before 1pm after all.

xxx

Gill mumbled to himself as he quickly left Town Hall, blushing. He could still hear Elli chuckling as he walked out, the sound travelling through the wooden doors. Glancing at his silver wristwatch, he hurried down the steps and through Waffle Town. Swiftly, he breezed through Ganache Mine District and into Brownie Ranch District.

He paused at the entrance of Brownie Ranch to catch his breath and looked up at Alan's tree, hoping he wasn't late. Gill rushed up the hill and stood under the tree, letting the cool windy breeze blow through his blonde hair.

xxx

"Sorry for being late, Gill," Angela called out from halfway up the hill. He blinked his eyes at the sound of her voice and walked over, waiting for her to climb up.

She paused at the top of the hill and attempted a smile, her sides heaving. _I really need to get more exercise._

Gill stood in front of her, his eyes unblinking and watched her. He offered her a half smile and walked over to Alan's tree. Angela followed him and waited for him to speak. His sky blue eyes looked into hers, his forehead creasing and a small frown forming on his lips.

Angela looked at him confused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong Gill? Why did you want me to meet you up here, anyway?"

His head tilted upward, toward the sky. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his pants, exhaling before looking at her. Curiosity and worry shone in her amber eyes.

"I can't really stop thinking about you..." Gill said softly, his gaze focused intently on her.

She stared back at him, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

He sighed, averting his gaze. "So, how would you feel about going steady with me? That is, if you don't have feelings for anyone else, I mean."

Gill stared at the ocean in the distance and waited for a response. He heard a sharp intake of air and turned his head slightly to see her blushing madly. His own cheeks were a light tinge of red and his stomach felt uneasy.

"I, ummm, that is, ah, I..." Angela stammered, her face flushed and her eyes wide.

He observed her, waiting for her answer.

"I, ah, I'm delighted, Gill." She flashed him a shy smile and lowered her head. "I, ummm, I feel the same way."

Gill reached up and brushed his hair aside, a smile playing on his lips. "...Hey, good choice. I'm glad you're happy, as well."

She couldn't help but laugh at his response. "Do you want to go have some fun with me now?"

Gill chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go." He reached for her hand and pulled her down the hill, both their faces the same colour as his favourite fruit.

xxx

"I'm not really sure about this, Gill. I don't think I'm ready."

"I won't pressure you but I'm just saying..."

The brunette laughed nervously and turned to the blonde. "Do you really want this?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Okay fine, let's go talk to Doctor Jin."

xxx

"I'm so glad we went through with it," Angela sighed happily as she rested her head on Gill's shoulder.

He turned to her and pecked her check softly. "I'm glad too."

They turned to see their children happily frolicking among the grass, surrounded by animals.

"Do you think we should give them another sibling to play with?" he asked innocently.

Her head snapped up and she whacked his shoulder, hard. "Gill!"

**A/N: This one was kind of hard to write since I set it in ToT and I did not like his confession lines. AP is way better xP My favourite part has to be the ending, haha. Well, I hoped you liked it. **

**Reviews/Comments are always welcome. Suggestions are also welcomed :D **

**Happy Leafing Through Fics! **


End file.
